The Story Changes
by JustRide584
Summary: What if 'John' fulfilled his promise and gave Shannon back to Sayid? What if Sayid died and not Shannon? This is a collect of one-shots about 'what ifs' dealing with Shannon and Sayid's relationships. If you guys like a particular one-shot I could possible make it into a full story at your request!
1. John's promise fulfilled

**Sayid's POV**

I walked out of the Temple with Kate and Claire behind me, I saw a large portion of the Temple group had followed 'John'. I looked at him and I could tell he was satisfied, he turned and started into the jungle. Claire and I walked right behind him following in pace and step. I couldn't feel anything, my mind and body were numb. I felt no sorrow or pain from killing two innocent people. Ever since I 'John' said he could bring me back anything I wanted I felt empty, knowing the only thing I wanted was dead and wouldn't come back. We walked until the sun started to set and 'John' told us to set up camp and rest, I was putting up my tent when I looked over at 'John', he looked at me with a coy look. I turned away and crawled into my tent, I placed my arms under my head and shut my eyes wanting this day to be done with.

* * *

_" I need you to believe in me!"_

_"I do believe in you..."_

_"You don't! You think I'm worthless!_

_"Shannon you are not worthless."_

_"When we get out of here your just going to leave me!_

_"I will never leave you, I love you."_

_BANG_

_"Shannon!" _

_"...sayid..." _

_"No!"_

* * *

"Uhhhh!" My eyes snapped open as I sucked in a deep breathe, I felt sweat forming around my brow. I moved one of my hands from behind my head and wiped it away.

It wasn't until after this I felt something heavy on my chest, I looked down and saw a thick, golden mane along with a manicured hand. My heart stopped in my chest when she moved her head. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw it was Shannon. I wrapped my arms around her upper torso and kissed her hair, forehead, anywhere I could reach. Shannon started to pull away from me and sat up, I looked at her in shock. She gently rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sayid what are you doing?" She asked running her hand through her blonde hair. I held onto her face and pulled her forward, slamming my lips on hers. She let out a squeak of shock before moaning and wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her body tight as I kissed her lips and trailed down her jaw to her neck. I felt tears run down my face before falling onto her slender neck. She pulled back and grabbed me by the shoulders with a puzzled look;

"Sayid whats wrong?" I ran my hand through her blonde hair,

"Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real! What's the matter with you?"

"You aren't alive...Ana Lucia shot you and you died in my arms!?" She let out a gentle laugh before kissing my cheek,

"I didn't die silly, you picked me up and ran to Jack. It took awhile but he fixed me up, don't you remember?" As soon as she said that everything hit me like a truck;

* * *

_Bang_

_"Shannon!" I took off running when suddenly Shannon came out of a bush, she had blood everywhere. She mumbled something before falling forward, I caught her and pushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, I quickly hiked her up and carried her bridal style. I took off back to the beach, twigs cutting my face and arms while I protected Shannon. I came to the edge of the beach when I screamed for Jack._

_"Jack!" Everyone ran out of their hiding places, Jack saw Shannon and quickly directed me under one of the planes scrap pieces. _

_He set to work quickly and found the bullet within minutes, he called over Charlie and Sawyer and told them to hold down her legs and arms._

_"Sayid I have to pull the bullet out, Sawyer and Charlie are going to hold her legs down; I need you to pour alcohol onto the opening once the bullet it out." I quickly nodded and grabbed onto the little bottle of alcohol. Jack started counting off to three as Charlie and Sawyer held down her arms and legs tightly. _

_When Jack started to pull the bullet out Shannon's eye shot open and a scream ripped throughout the island._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Shannon's held flew back and her body started to thrash as Charlie and Sawyer held her down tighter. This went on for almost five minutes before I couldn't handle it, I ran out from under the plane and fell to my knees as I vomited. After a minute I wiped my mouth and stood up straighter than I ever had and walked back to Shannon, her screams still echoing through the island but I grabbed one of her hands and let her squeeze it until my bones felt like breaking. _

_After almost an hour Shannon was patched up and it was up to nature to heal her. I still sat next to her and held her hand even as she slept, I leaned up on my knees and gently kissed her on her lips..._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I looked at her angelic face, I felt a lump in my throat form as I leaned forward and kissed her with all my might. I gently laid her down on her back and fingered the bottom of her shirt, she away and gently laughed against my lips. I felt her hands trail down my chest before taking off my black wife beater. She ran her hands through my curly hair before pulling me back down to her.

I pulled her shirt up and over her head before kissing her again, I gently raised my hips as I unbuttoned her shorts before I unzipped them and threw them to the side. She laughed and did the same to me before she flipped us over, she shimmed out of her underwear and quickly pulled my boxers down. She straddled me before capturing my lips again in a passion filled kiss, that fulfilled everything I had missed out on these last three years. I was finally going to be with Shannon and I wasn't going ot let anyone or anything take her from my again.


	2. Sayid Died

Shannons POV

"Do you see him!" I asked Sayid as I blinked away the water, he looked down at me in amazment before nodding his head slightly.

I turned back towards Walt just as he ran into the woods, I pulled away from Sayid and stood up; my shoes sinking into the mud.

"Walt!" I ran through the bushes, pushing them out of my way as I called for Walt again. I pushed back a huge leaf when a shot rang out.

"AHHH!" I fell to my knees and covered my temple feeling warm, sticky blood seep out from the gash.

"Shannon!" I heard Sayid call after me, heard his foot steps just as a gun cocked back. It all happened in slow motion, Sayid emereged from the bushes and looked down at me. He let out a sigh before kneeling down.

BANG

BANG

Sayids eye widen and his hand fell to his stomach, I looked down and saw a circular red puddle. He looked at me before falling forward, I caught him before falling on my back his weight much heavier than mine. I sob ripped from my throat as I sat up, I laid Sayid down on his back as he took shallow breathes.

"Sayid!" My body wracked with sobs as tears fell from my eyes, he gently ran his hand through my hair as he smiled. Suddenly he went limp and his hand fell to his side.

"...no...no...NO!" I fell forward, burying my head into his chest. I clutched his shirt as screams ripped through my throat. I heard leaves give a soft crunch, I stopped sobbing and slowly lifted my head off his chest. My hair clung to my face as the rain poured to the ground, I blinked the tears and rain water from my eyes as I looked up at the women who held a gun.

I took a deep breath as anger coursed through my veins, my blood boiled and I suddenly saw red. I looked down and saw the gun on Sayid's belt, I quickly grabbed it and stood up. I cocked the gun back and aimed it at the women.

I shut my eyes tightly when I pulled the trigger, I heard a womens scream and my eyes flew open. I saw the women clutching her shoulder, I looked to my left and saw a large African man come at me, I pointed the gun down near his feet and shot. He suddenly stopped and just looked at me.

"Get her and leave!" I pointed the gun at the women before aiming it back at him. He held up his hands before going over to the women. He picked her up and quickly ran into the forest leaving behind a heavier white man and a white women along with Michael, Jin and someone else. I dropped the gun to the ground before addressing Michael.

"Leave...now!" Michael quickly nodded before picking up the gurney like thing and directed the people away to the beach.

After they had left I fell to my knees next to Sayid, the rain had stopped and I was left with wet cloths, my tears and most importantly the dead body of the only person who really cared for me. I let the sobs take over as I laid down in my mud next to Sayid, I wrapped my arms around his torso waiting to feel his strong, muscled stomach rise and fall but it never came...it never came...it never came...it...never...came...


End file.
